dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asptia Dragio (Astrimousverse)
The younger sister of Callsa Dragio, Asptia is known as the "Perverted Seductress" in the Underworld. This is due to her ablility to easily seduce anyone of her choosing, a skill that appeared at the age of 5. Not that it mattered to Asptia, who would go on to latter be the most notorious Devilress in the Underworld. Appearance Despite her normal and alternate appearance's, Asptia's true from is a combination of the two, with blonde and white hair, pure ruby red eyes, a very curvy, voluptuous figure. This is due to a gene in her mother's line that came from a Succubus marrying into her mothers family. Personality Unlike her family, Asptia is a total and complete sexual demon at heart. She is also a master of seduction and manipulation, as she has made people like Sirzech's and Vali do what she wants. However, Asptia is very protective of her family and more so of her sister, as a way to repay Callsa for protecting her when she was little. Asptia's goal is to become the "Queen of Sins", a title only given to those that have conquered and tamed the 7 Sins and their minor counterparts created by Lucifer and Lilith as a sort of test for the Devil's. She has conquered and semi-tamed the original 7 but has yet to capture the minor Sins, though she is still hunting for them. Asptia is also a very blunt person, saying things as they are. Though, this may lead to may uncomfortable situations when with other people and even her family, though Asptia doesn't care as she has a big fear of not hearing the truth as is. While she is able to hide this fear, it shows itself at the most disasterous moments and nearly leads to her being killed...multiple times. History Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Energy: Being a Satan Class Devil, Asptia is immensely powerful and is on par with some of the top 10 most powerful beings. However, Asptia would rather show off her skills in hand-to-hand combat than go all out with her energy. Succubus Inheritance Due to her mothers family line, Asptia has the powers and abilities of the Succubi. However, her main abilities lie in her own knowledge. Though most of her Succubus abilities are more close range than long range so Asptia preferes to get in close to handle a threat. * Pleasuring Touch: Like all succubi, Asptia is able to cause pleasure through simply touching someone. This power works best with the Slight Touch Technique that Asptia has trained with. * Fetish Scan: A rare Succubi power, Asptia is able to easily "see" a person's fetish and use it against them. * Attraction Pheromones: Asptia's body produces a pheromone that attracts anyone to her without question, be the person male, female or something else. Asptia is also able to coordinate her pheromones to only focus onto a single target for a greater effect. * Suggestive Tongue: The power to lead a person into doing something through "suggestions". Pleasure Attacks Also called Succulent Touch, this is a form of hand-to-hand combat that Asptia is a master of. Most of these are used when she is seducing her enemies but she also has a tendency to use these attacks when in the bedroom on her off time. This form of fighting however only works when she is in close quarters as it requires her to touch her target in a sensual way. * Mouth Draining Technique: This form uses Asptia's mouth, which drains the persons energy and will through sucking on their fingers or other body parts. * Slight Touch Technique: This technique allows Asptia to weaken her target by ghosting or lightly touching her fingers on the skin of her prey and smoothly moving them across the targets body, which drains them of the will to fight. * Full Contact Technique: Mostly used when in the bath or bedroom, Asptia is able to completely overload her target's nervous system and sends them into a pleasure inducing haze that allows her to get information out of her prey easily. * Final Form; First Time Technique: A final resort technique which requires Asptia to go all with way with her prey, which will kill them in the end due to the technique completely draining the target's life force, energy and will to live. Succubi/Dragon Powers * Mixed Aura: Due to her two sides of the family, Asptia's aura attracts her enemy's (Succubus) and terrifies them into getting as far away from her as possible (Dragon), however these two warring sides hit at the exact same time and the person on the receiving end of the aura is unable to move at all. Equipment Combination Gear: Also known as the 7 combined feelings, this gear combines a single element of 7 out of the 13 Longinus Class Sacred Gears. However, this gear is not a sacred gear but a hand built project of Asptria's in her younger years. However, she has kept the names of the 7 sacred gears secret but anyone with enough sense would notice how the gear is built to find some clues. The appearance of this gear is that of a lewd, skin tight suit that changes appearance slightly depending on the power she is using. Balance Breaker: The only part of the Combination gear that was retained from the coding. It takes on a butterfly or moth like appearance with each part of the wing holding the power of one of the 7 sacred gears as the 7th makes up the main body of the balance breaker. Combination Gear Ultimate Observer Cannon: The ultimate attack of the Combination Gear, this attack absorbs the very air, the elements and Asptia's power and turns it into a massive, star obliterating blast. This attack only can be used once as it takes up to 5 minutes to fully charge and once shot, cannot fire again for up too a month. However, this attack is able to stun Ophis and Great Red IF it is a direct hit. Themes Trivia * Asptia's appearance is the characters Chidorigafuchi Aine and Yurishia Farandole from Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia Category:Gojira126 Category:Astrimousverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Construction